


I'd Give It All If You Were Mine

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Cake [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Cal calls Luke "dude," which isn't really the point, but does end up driving the whole story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Give It All If You Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written very quickly while I was babysitting so don't judge me too harshly. Anyway, I don't own them, and this isn't a statement on their sexuality, blah blah blah.  
> Title from "Life Can't Get Much Better" by Good Charlotte.

“I like boys.” I blurted out when Calum put the car in park. It came out almost like an explanation, for how weird I’d been acting, and how separated we’d become.

“Oh.” It wasn’t quite the response I was hoping for, but it would have to do. He left the key in the ignition and looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed, his mouth opened as if he was going to say something. “ _Oh_.” And now he was starting to process it.

“I haven’t been avoiding you, I’m just trying to sort some stuff out.”

“If you need help, with anything, telling Mikey and Ash, anything, well I’ve done it, so all you have to do is ask.”

“I’m not ready to tell them.”

“Ok. I’m happy to keep the secret as long as you want me to, but just know that it makes it easier, to not have to hide it.”

“I’m afraid.” I admitted, giving him this helpless look when he reached over and took my hand.

“Were you afraid to tell me?” He asked softly, squeezing my fingers.

“No.”

“Luke.” He pressed.

“A little. Only because I love you so much, and I know that it’s my fault you don’t know that.”

“I do know that. Dude, of course I know that,” Calum was trying to comfort me, but I couldn’t help myself from wincing when he called me that. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s…you called me dude.” I mumbled.

“So?”

“So. I winced. It’s fine.”

“Why did you wince when I called you dude?” Calum pressed. I looked over at him, and he frowned and then a look of surprise came over him.   “Luke, do you like me?”

“I’m not talking about this.” I pulled my hand away from his, but he reached over and grabbed it back, rubbing circles with his thumb into my hand.

“Yes, you are.”

“Fuck off.”

“Why can’t I call you dude, Luke?”

I looked at him again, and he sighed, and then groaned loudly. “So what the fuck do I do now? I’ve been denying my feelings for you for 3 years, and now you come out to me, in, by the way, the lamest way possible, and now you want me to confront those feelings?” I stared at him.

“What?” I choked out.

“Oh fuck you, of course I’m in love with you, what do you want from me?” Calum grumbled.

“Calum, you can’t be serious.”

“Of course I am. Look at yourself. God, you’ve gotten so rough and sexy lately, and I was in to you when you were just a little string bean, and now-“ I kissed him abruptly, smiling dumbly when he kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my neck. His lips were gentle and soft and slightly chapped, but pleasant. He bit down on my lower lip and as my lips parted his tongue slipped in between them.

When I pulled back he was smiling, his hands moving into my hair. “Do you like me that way?”

“God, yes.” He said it almost like a prayer.

“So then I want to be with you, do you?”

“Yes, absolutely, yes,” he leaned back in to kiss me again, just lightly, pressing our foreheads together.

“Will you help me tell them?” I whispered.

“Of course I will.”

“Don’t ever call me dude.”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I know it was kinda short. I'm sorry that Ashton and Michael are never in it, but I suck at the whole having them all make an appearance thing. So I hope you liked it, and let me know what you thought with comments and kudos and everything. Other than that, just have a chill day.


End file.
